The present invention relates to a termite control composition for soil treatment containing a 3-cyano-1-(substituted phenyl)-pyrazole derivative and a pyrethroid compound as effective ingredients.
The pyrazole derivatives as effective ingredients of the termite control composition of the present invention are known compounds described in European patent publication 0295117 as well as in the international patent publications WO 93/06089 and 94/21606, which disclose that the compounds have a pesticidal effect on arthropods, vegetable nematodes, protozoan pests, and other pests. Many other pesticidal compounds can be used in combination with N-phenyl pyrazole derivatives. Pyrethroid compounds such as cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, and permethrin are recited among many possibilities without any reference to any specific effect in any conditions.
A first object of the instant invention is to provide synergistic compositions of 3-cyano-1-(substituted phenyl)-pyrazole derivatives.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide specific compositions which have an improved activity against pests, especially against insects.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide specific compositions which have an improved activity against termites.
There are mainly two types of termite control methods: namely, wood application by applying a control agent to wood, and soil treatment by spraying a control agent on the soil and/or under the floor. For existing houses, since the application of the agent to wood is rather difficult, soil treatment is generally used. In many cases, however, termites pass through the treated layer and eat the wood, and therefore, it is desired to develop a termite control agent which has both the termite control effect and the ability to prevent termites from passing through the pesticidally treated layer.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a novel termite control composition (preferably for soil treatment) which has a strong termite control effect as well as the ability to prevent termites from passing through the pesticidally treated layer.
It has been found that these goals may be reached by means of the compositions of the instant invention.
The compositions of the present invention comprise, as effective ingredients, a pyrethroid compound and a compound of formula (I)
1-[4-R12,6-(R2)pphenyl]3-cyano-4-[R4-S(O)n]5-R5pyrazolexe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein:
R1 is halogen, lower haloalkyl, lower haloalkoxy or SF5 (lower being an integer from 1 to 4, preferably one),
R2 is halogen, the various R2 being identical or different,
R4 is halogen, lower alkyl or haloalkyl,
R5 is halogen, lower alkyl or amino,
n is 0 or 1 or 2; p is 1 or 2 or 3 or 4, preferably 2.
Halo before the name of a radical means that this radical may be substituted by one or more halogen atoms.
A preferred compound of formula (I) is 5-amino-3-cyano-1-(2,6-dichloro- 4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-4-trifluoromethylsulphinylpyrazole (Compound A).
The compositions of the invention comprise a synergistic amount of active ingredients.
Pyrethroid compounds which can be used in the present invention include all kinds of pyrethroids, especially pyrethroids other than cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, and permethrin. Advantageously, pyrethroids which can be used in the invention are compounds selected from a group consisting of the following pyrethroid compounds, even though not limited to these pyrethroid compounds:
1. Allethrin [dl-3-allyl-2-methyl-4-oxo-2-cyclopentenyl-dl-cis, trans-chrysanthemate]
2. Ethofenprox [2-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-methylpropyl-3-phenoxybenzyl ether]
3. Cycloprothrin [(RS)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (RS)-2,2-dichloro-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl) cyclopropane carboxylate]
4. Cyhalothrin [(RS)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (Z)-(1RS,3RS) 3-(2-chloro-3,3, 3-trifluoro- 1-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
5. Cyfluthrin [(RS)-a-cyano-4-fluoro-3-phenoxybenzyl (IRS,3RS)-(1RS,3RS)-3- (2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
6. Cypermethrin [(RS)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS,3RS)-(1RS,3SR)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)- 2,2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
7. Pyrethrin
8. Tralomethrin [(S)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R, 3S)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(1,2,2,2-tetrabromoethyl) cyclopropane carboxylate]
9. Fenvalerate [(RS)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (RS)-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methylbutanoate ]
10. Fenpropathrin [(RS)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
11. Flucythrinate [(RS)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-(S)-2-(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)- 3-methyl butylate]
12. Permethrin [3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS,3RS)-(1RS,3RS)-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
13. Bifenthrin [2-methylbiphenyl-3-yl-methyl (Z)- 1RS,3RS)-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoroprop- 1-enyl)-2-2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
14. Silafluofen [4-ethoxyphenyl-[3-(3-phenoxy-4-fluorophenyl) propyl] (dimethyl)silane]
15. Lesmethrin [5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl dl-cis, trans-chrysanthemate]
16. Tefluthrin [2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-methylbenzyl-(1RS)-cis-3-(Z-2-chloro-3,3, 3-trifluoroprop- 1-enyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
17. Acrinathrin [(S)-a-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (Z)-(1R,3S)-2,2-dimethyl-3-[2-(2,2,2-trifluoro- 1-trifluoromethylethoxycarbonyl)vinyl]cyclopropane carboxylate]
18. Prarethrin [(RS)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-prop-2-enylcyclopent-2-enyl (1RS)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methylprop-1-enyl)cyclopropane carboxylate]
19. Cismethrin [5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl (1R)-trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methylprop- 1-enyl)cyclopropane carboxylate]
20. d-Phenothrin [3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS)-cis, trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methylprop- 1-enyl)cyclopropane carboxylate]
21. Deltamethrin [(S)-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)cis-3-(2,2-dibromovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane carboxylate]
22. Tetramethrin [cyclohex-1-ene-1,2-dicarboximide methyl (1RS,3RS, 1RS ,3SR)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methylprop-1-enyl)cyclopropane carboxylate].
The synergistic compositions of the invention are compositions wherein the ratio by weight of the pyrethroid compound to the compound of formula (I) is between 0.1 and 10, preferably between 0.5 and 5.
The synergistic compositions of the invention are compositions, which are most useful for termite control, preferably with soil treatment. Thus, the invention is also directed to a method of control of pests, especially of termites, which comprises applying an effective amount of the compositions according to the invention, as herein described.
The liquid compositions of the invention generally comprises 0.001 to 50% (all percentages are by weight in the instant specification, unless specifically indicated otherwise) of compound of formula (I), preferably from 0.005 to 10%. The concentrated compositions which are those used for storage and commercial purposes comprise generally from 1 to 20% of this compound of formula (I).
When the compositions for soil treatment of the present invention are used for termite control, especially for soil treatment and/or for treating under-floor soil, the quantity of the effective ingredient may be within a range between 0.01 g and 7 g, preferably between 0.1 g and 5 g per square meter. For wood treatment, such as timber or all kind of wood, the method of control of pests, especially of termites, according to the invention is impregnating the wood by means of a composition as hereinbefore defined.
The application of the compositions of the invention to animals is generally made at 0.1 to 100 mg, preferably at 2 to 20 mg per kilogram of body weight of the animal.
The termite control composition of the present invention has a high significant termite control effect on house damaging termites, for example Coptotermes formosanusus (Shiraki), Reticulitermes speratus (Kolbe), Odontotermes formosanus (Shiraki), and Cryptotermes domesticus (Haviland), as well as the ability to prevent termites from passing through pesticidally treated materials. The composition may be applied to or adsorbed in building materials, furniture, leather, fabrics, vinyl coated articles, electric wires, or cables.
For the efficient use of the termite control composition for material or soil treatment of the present invention, the composition may be dissolved, suspended, mixed, adsorbed, or adhered on an appropriate solid and/or liquid vehicle (this word is used as a synonym of xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d) according to the formulation generally used, together with auxiliary agents if required. This composition may be formulated into forms suited to the object of use, for example, an oil solution, emulsion, water solution, powder, granules, wettable powder, aerosol, smoking agent, or flowable agent.
Solid vehicles used in the present invention include, for example, clays such as kaolin, bentonite, and acid clay; talc materials such as talc and pyrophylite; siliceous materials such as diatomaceous earth, silica sand, mica, synthetic silicates, and high dispersion synthetic silicates; and inorganic mineral powders such as pumice and sand. Liquid vehicles include, for example, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, and ethylene glycol; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and cyclohexanone; ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, and cellosolve; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as kerosene; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, solvent naphtha, cyclohexane, and methyl naphthalene; and halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, and chlorobenzene. These solid or liquid vehicles may be used alone or in combination.
Auxiliary agents used in the present invention include propellants, surface-active agents, fixing agents, dispersing agents, thickening agents, and bonding agents. Propellants include, for example, liquefied petroleum gas, dimethyl ether, and fluorocarbons. Surface-active agents include, for example, polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ether, polyoxyethylene sorbitane monolaurate, alkylallyl sorbitane monolaurate, alkylbenzene sulfonate, alkylnaphthalene sulfonate, lignin sulfonate, and sulfuric acid ester salts of higher alcohols. These surface-active agents may be used alone or in combination.
Fixing agents, dispersing agents, thickening agents, and bonding agents include, for example, casein, gelatine, starch, carboxymethyl cellulose, alginic acid, agar, polyvinyl alcohol, polyethylene glycol, polysodium acrylate, gum arabic, and xanthane gum, which may be used if required.
The termite control composition for soil treatment of the present invention may contain co-operating agents such as sinepyrin 500, piperonyl butoxide, and S-421.
The termite control composition of the present invention may be used not only for treating the surface or the interior of surrounding soil or under-floor soil for protecting wood such as trees, fences, and railroad ties, or buildings such as houses, warehouses, and industrial plants, but also in timber products such as plywood and furniture, wood products such as particle boards and half boards, and vinyl products such as coated wires and sheets.
The present invention also includes the aspects for preventive uses in places where the breeding of termites is expected as well as the above aspects.
Emulsifying agents which may be used are one or more of those selected from non-ionic or anionic emulsifying agents. Examples of non-ionic emulsifying agents which may be mentioned include polyoxyethylenealkylphenyl ether, polyoxyethylenealkyl ether, polyethyleneglycol fatty ester, sorbitan fatty ester, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty ester, polyoxyethylenesorbitol fatty ester, polyoxyethylenepolyoxypropylenealkyl ether. Examples of anionic emulsifying agents which may be mentioned include alkyl sulfates, polyxyethylenealkyl ether, sulfates, sulfosuccinates, taurine derivatives, sarcosine derivatives, phosphoric esters, alkylbenezenesulfonates and the like. A mixture consisting of polyoxyethylenestyrylphenyl ether and calcium alkylbenzenesulfonate is preferred. These emulsifying agents may be used in an amount of 5 to 20 weight parts per 100 weight parts of the composition of the present invention.
Compositions of the present invention may be prepared by any of conventional procedures suitable for emulsifiable concentrates.
The present invention is illustrated by the following examples, comparative examples and experimental examples, but is not limited to the details thereof.